I Remember
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [COMPLETE][OneShot][Lemon][Taito] Yamato remembers the things that led up to his and Taichi's relationship, and it shows him how much he loves his boyfriend.


Tke: My first Digimon fic!

Takao: rolls eyes whoopedy freaken do.

Tke: . you're in the wrong anime Taka, you belong in Beyblade.

Takao: shrug I got bored; everyone's busy except me.

Tke: Kai too busy for you?

Takao: glares don't ever, ever mention his name again!

Tke: O.o erm, all right… wanna do my disclaimer?

Takao: hmph. Tke doesn't own Digimon; there'd be yaoi galore if she did!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

I remember

A one shot by:

Tysonkaiexperiment

Pairing: Taito

My second lemon, yay! Hopefully it's good!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Hah…!"

I remember the first time I knew I fell in love with you, Taichi Kamiya, my rival-gone-best friend. It was when I saw you sitting in that tree at the summer camp. You'd looked so perfect there; I stood in the bushes, silently admiring you. I didn't know how to handle these emotions, and I looked to Mimi for help. A bit talkative, but she was a great secret keeper. Especially when she was the one that got me with you.

"Y-Yama…" came the quiet gasp

"Shhhh, Tai-koi, everything's fine." I whispered soothingly, running my fingers down your tanned stomach.

Mimi was the one who told me to go for it, I remember. She always asked me everyday, if I'd asked you out. When I'd say no she'd get mad and threaten to tell you herself. I had just barely convinced her otherwise. But now, I have you here with me, and I wouldn't want this any other way. I'd only been seme because of our bet. You're usually seme, and I admit it's fun and I love it that way. I love feeling you take control; I love having you move around my body, even while being inside me.

"Hnn…"

God you feel good Tai… and somehow, I have to thank Sora for all this, not just Mimi. Sora had gone on that two-week trip remember? When we first got together. We made that bet on her reaction when she found out about us. You bet she'd be okay with it, everyone else had, everyone else was already waiting for us to just announce it by the time we barely knew how we felt. I said Sora would freak, after all, I knew something you didn't. Sora had a crush on me. I didn't know when it started, but Mimi had told me and I should try to tell you sooner. I did.

"Aah…"

I felt myself smile as I nuzzled your cheek, "So? Feeling better love?"

Your gasps are quick; I could almost feel you reaching your climax. Slowly I like away tears from your eyes, I still can't believe you asked. Why did you want me to take you dry? I'd never asked you, and you never asked to do it to me. However, at this moment I couldn't care. I began to run my tongue over your skin, licking up sweet sweat. My fingers roamed over your neck where I'd sucked your velvety skin in my mouth, then slowly toward the bite mark that made you mine.

"Never… fucking… oh god… better…" you manage to stutter out, I grinned, that comment meant you were enjoying this just as much as I was.

I realized how close we both were; soon our little game would finish. Grabbing your manhood, I pumped it in time to my thrusts.

"Uhn…!" Came your startled cry, if you kept doing that I would nearly come first.

Apparently I didn't because two seconds later you cried out my name in a long moan and my hand, our stomachs, and your manhood were dripping with your seed. Watching you heated, spent, and content, I had came soon after you did. We laid one the bed-your old double bed you used to share with Hikari- and I snuggled in your arms, still inside you.

"Fucking hell…" You gave me a lopsided grin, "Besides that incredibly wonderful sex-." I smiled at the comment, "We don't fit on this bed."

I smacked your arm playfully, kissing the middle of your tan chest, "We're both 17, My Tai, we stopped fitting on it when we were 10."

"True Yama Aka(1)…" You just gave me a heart-warming smile and I melted.

Suddenly, the door burst in, Sora walked in and was so cheerful her eyes were closed. "Hey Taichi, I heard you know where Yamato was-." Her eyes opened and she froze. I guess we did look pretty embarrassing. With me inside you, lying on top of you with my face snuggled into your chest, and your fingers running through my hair. She squeaked, turned, and ran, "Sorry…!"

Your grin fell, "Should we go after her?"

I grabbed the blankets, pulling them closer as I tried to keep my slipper manhood inside you. I sighed and traced patterns lazily across your chest, "Not really."

"But…"

"Tai…!" I whined, wow, I think you were starting to rub off on me. "Would you rather be killed in the line of fire or spend time cuddling with me?"

"Hmmm… cuddling with you…" You and I slowly started to fall asleep.

"Thought so."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

(1)- aka is Japanese for red, and when Taichi sees Yamato he gets red in the face, so I thought I'd be cute to add.

Tke: did anyone have fun? Takao left me, so I need some damn reviews please!


End file.
